Mine Forever
by bentleyt
Summary: Tara is reunited with Louis after being separated for 7 years.


*2005*

Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Louis, Happy birthday to you!

"Happy birthday Louis!' I yelled while giving him a massive hug. "Aww, Thanks T" he replied, hugging me back.

My name is Tara, I am 14 years old and I live in Doncaster. I have longish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Also, Louis Tomlinson is my best friend in the whole world! I first met him in pre-school, he purposely, to get my attention, stuck dough in my hair. (We had a little cooking session once a week and we were making bread) Anyway, it did get my attention and we have been inseparable ever since.

My life was fantastic, I would spend all day with Louis, mucking around on the slides and swings at the nearby park. We were the best of friends and no one could stand in our way. Except, my parents...

After Louis' party, I went home and went straight up to my room. I was chilling on my bed when I heard, "Tara" it was my mother, "come down stairs immediately" "Oh no" I thought, "what have I done this time?" I walked downstairs where I found my parents eagerly waiting for me.

"Tara, we have some exciting news to tell you" My dad started with a massive grin on his face. That was when mum took over "Your father has been given a new job as a jackeroo in Australia! We are moving today! It will be a new start. There is no internet, phone service or anything like that but you will be home schooled at the property we are going to and you will get so much room! What do you think of that?"

What did I think of that? Going overseas, with no contact to anyone and they were excited? "What do I think?" I replied quietly "What do I think?" a little angrier this time, "I think this is total BULLSHIT!" I ran out of the house and ran to Louis' house, threw open the door, found him and gave him the hugest hug in the world letting my tears flow.

"T, what did they do now?" he knew I only cried when my parents were involved. I told him what was about to happen and that I would have no contact to the 'outside' world. I saw tears welling up in his eyes. We sat there for hours together crying and talking when Louis said, "If we get married, then you won't have to move and you could live with me," with a hopeful smile. I laughed "I think we might be a bit young for that. Louis, I love you. I know that we are only fourteen and some people would think that we are immature, but I love you." "I love you too T," he smiled. Then we kissed.

We just sat there, after that, talking about random stuff when suddenly, my parents barged in. (I guessed that they were finished packing) When I saw them I screamed so many coarse words that you would think I was Gordon Ramsay. Dad picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "Louis!" I yelled, "Don't let them take me!" but they marched out of the door and the last time I looked at him he mouthed, "I love you." I never saw Louis again after that.

It turned out that my parents did pack (with the help of the removalists) while I was gone and we went straight to the airport. "You know what Tara?" my mother's voice was very stern "I honestly thought you would have been supportive" "you know what mum?" I retorted "I thought you would have had the guts to TELL ME EARLIER THAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM EVERYTHING THAT I LOVE!" (If you didn't catch on, I shouted that last bit.)

When we arrived at the airport, we nearly missed our plane. "Bugger," I thought. 24 hours later, we arrived in Brisbane. I hadn't spoken to my parents for the whole trip and I didn't plan on talking to them anytime soon. As soon as we hopped off the plane, we were transferred to another smaller plane and flew to a place called Emerald. After that two hour flight and another 5 hour trip, (by car) we arrived at 'Hammond Downs' the station where dad was working. As we drove up the two kilometre drive way, (there is such thing in Australia.) all I could see were trees, cows and a lot of grass.

I was introduced to Paula and Dave Hammond, the owners, and they seemed really nice. But I wasn't in a very nice mood at all. Apparently, I was going to learn to ride a horse as well, me, on a horse? I could barely stay on a merry-go-round let alone and REAL horse! God, I missed Louis so much…

*7 years later* (2012)

I had just finished packing my bags and I looked out the window. I think I was going to miss this place. I was now 20 (turning 21) and I was finally leaving Hammond Downs. My parents were still working there but I needed to go into the real world again. I saw my beautiful, grey, stockhorse mare Wish, in the paddock outside my window. Yes, I had learnt to ride and I was actually quite good at it. I quickly went outside and gave her one last hug, then went and got my bags, and chucked them into my Toyota Ute.

Not a day went by without me thinking of Louis. Did he miss me? Did he even remember me? I could feel the tears starting but I quickly wiped them away and turned around to see my parents and the Hammonds patiently waiting to say good bye. As I said good-bye to my dad, he gave me a cheque for AUS $10,000. "This is to help you get started when you reach Brisbane," he smiled. I gave him a great, big hug and then said good-bye to the Hammond's and Mum. I got into my Ute and started my fifteen hour journey to Brisbane. (I wasn't flying this time)

*Fifteen hours later*  
>Well, I had just reached Brisbane in peak hour traffic and it was TERRIBLY slow. I turned on the radio and couldn't believe what I heard: "Next, we have a once in a life-time, to win tickets to UK boy band, One Direction and meet them in person after the show! Yes, that's right; you can meet the charming boys Liam Payne, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!"<p>

Wait; did he just say Louis Tomlinson? Could it be him? I mean, honestly, how many Louis Tomlinson's are in the UK? I rang as fast as I could on the new phone I bought and heard a voice, "Hello, this is Lee from River 94.9, Congrats, you have won the competition!" I was gob-smacked; I was going to see Louis once again! "Wow, thank you so much," I said quietly. They put me through to the service desk to get my details and I headed to collect my prize straight away.


End file.
